onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 780
Chapter 780 is titled "The Curse of Heart". Cover Page Solo Journey of Jinbe, Knight of the Sea Vol. 24: "We Sunk the Ruins Near the Harbor". The Sea Kitten's home has been returned to the ocean floor. Short Summary Previously, Doflamingo and Trebol overwhelmed Law. Doflamingo told Law that he would grant him one wish if Law performed the Perennial Youth Operation on him. However, Law mocked Doflamingo, and was shot repeatedly. In the present, Riku gathers more people to help the citizens, and Viola sees that Law has fallen. Luffy makes it back to the rooftop, where he attacks Doflamingo repeatedly. As Luffy notices Law lying on the ground, the Birdcage begins to shrink. Long Summary As Doflamingo calls Luffy to the rooftop, it is shown what happened a few minutes earlier. Trebol used Sticky Launcher to send Law sprawling at the edge of the roof, and he and Doflamingo stood over the severely injured Shichibukai. Trebol expressed his surprise that Law was still alive, mockingly suggesting that he give up. Doflamingo echoed his executive's thoughts, telling Law he pitied how everything he'd done - escaping the White City, meeting Corazon, working for 13 years to depose Doflamingo, and his alliance with Luffy - had been worthless. As he pointed his gun at Law's chest, Doflamingo offered him a deal: a chance to make the rest of Law's short life meaningful by performing the Perennial Youth Operation on him. In exchange, Doflamingo offered to make any wish of Law's come true. Law appeared to accept at first, but then requested that Doflamingo bring his dead brother Corazon back to life and submit himself to all the citizens of Dressrosa. Law laughed that Doflamingo's life was the pitiful one, saying that the Straw Hats can cause miracles, and raised his middle finger at Doflamingo. Doflamingo shot Law eight times in various places, mocking the word "Corazon" on Law's jacket. He furiously yelled that despite all Law's efforts to imitate Corazon, the legacy of the Heart will end. Across the island, Tank Lepanto and the crowd of citizens on the King's Plateau decide to climb down to the city in order to assist their former king Riku. Viola confirms to Zoro and Usopp that of the opposing forces, only Doflamingo and Trebol remain standing, but their own forces have also taken a hit. Meanwhile, Luffy breaks through the palace roof, eager to fight Doflamingo. The Shichibukai taunts him about Bellamy, and blocks a Gear Third punch with Spider's Web. Luffy leaps over the web and uses Hawk Gatling to attack Doflamingo from above, but Doflamingo uses Break White to surround Luffy in a mass of strings. Luffy breaks out of Doflamingo's trap but steps on a pool of blood. Looking around, he sees Law lying on the ground. In confusion, Luffy asks Law what has happened, but he remains unresponsive. Doflamingo tells Luffy that Law is dead, shocking the pirate. As the citizens of Dressrosa realize that the Birdcage is shrinking, Doflamingo mocks Law's last words and states that it is time for the game to end. Luffy prepares to fight but faintly hears Law's voice telling him to listen closely. Quick References Chapter Notes *Doflamingo repeatedly shoots Law, ending their battle. *Luffy resumes his battle against Doflamingo. *Doflamingo's Birdcage is shown to be shrinking. Characters Arc Navigation Ca:Capítol 780